randy cunningham: 11th grade ninja
by felipe666
Summary: it's been 3 years. randy was in tough fights, but nothing prepared him for this. as the final battle approaches,new enemies arrive, and the danger rises, from a new kind of stank monsters,to a 800 year old organization planing to erase the ninja for good. will randy be able to end this eternal struggle against the force of evil? rated T for blood and gore. not for the weak of heart
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Man, it's been long since I posted a rc9g fanfic, but I'm back, and this time I'm bringing you a whole new AU series full of new villains, action and one heck of an adventure. Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN RC9GN, OR ANY OTHER THING REFERED TO IN THIS FANFIC.**

**Chapter one: rise of the tenth norisu**

Randy Cunningham was fighting against the sorcerer in the wrecked cities of Norisville. Randy was wearing a new ninja suit, it was a trench coat with strips filled with Japanese letters all over his body, a hood that resembled the tengu, ninja weapons all over his body, pieces of samurai's armor and even his sword seemed different. The sorcerer's coat was restored and it looked like it was 800 years ago. The sorcerer blasted Randy through a building, but Randy did a backflip in the air and landed on his feet. Randy charged towards the sorcerer and prepared to slash him with his sword, but the sorcerer crystalized some stank into a blade and parried his attack, setting off his sword and kicking the ninja into a wall. Buried under the bricks and covered with blood, Randy watched helplessly as the sorcerer was about to deal the final blow. And then, he woke up. He was in the middle of math class with Miss Johnson. "I know my classes aren't the most entertaining, Mr. Cunningham, but can you PLEASE stay awake during them?!" he said, almost yelling. Behind Randy's back there were whispers and giggles, but he didn't put much attention into it, he was too busy worrying about that dream.

Randy was walking down the halls with his best friend Howard Weinerman, whom surprisingly got taller and built up since the last few years, probably because of his girlfriend Morgan "relax buddy, it's just a stupid dream, don't worry your ass about it, and even if it was true, you've become WAY stronger than when we were juniors" said Howard, but it didn't calm down Randy "ok, first of all, the sorcerer and his monsters have grown stronger too, second of all, it's not a dream, it's a damn nightmare, and I'm having it for weeks, what if the sorcerer comes out? What if I lose to him?! What if-" but he got cut by Howard, who slapped him in the face "snap out of it! You're losing your mind, bro! Now, we're going to the cafeteria to eat delicious pizza on Friday and we will enjoy it, got it?" Randy smiled. Even though he was a lone son, he felt like Howard was his true brother; he always cheered him and even though he has the biggest mouth in Norisville, he never told anyone about him being the ninja. He might sometimes be a shoob, but there's a reason he's his best friend. "Ok, in that case, let's see who's going to eat the most slices of pizza!" said Randy "race ya there" said Howard and both friends ran towards the cafeteria.

It's been three years since Randy got the job of being Norisville's protector. Now at the age of seventeen, he improved his ninja skills, learned more and more from the nomicon and even matured-a little-he was stronger than ever. But one thing bothered him.

The final battle.

At his first year as the ninja, it was told to him by the nomicon that he will face the sorcerer in a great, last battle. At the first two years he didn't had much of a problem with it, but lately he keeps getting strange and scary visions of his final battle. Worried about the huge responsibility that fell into his hands and him not being strong enough, his mental state just kept going lower and lower, and if it wasn't for Howard he would've probably gone crazy by now. Randy didn't knew when this fight will happen exactly, or where, but his ninja sense of perception told him it will happen this semester. He had no doubt about it. He asked the nomicon about it, but no matter how many times he tried, it just wouldn't tell him anything. The nomicon, being a collection of all the previous ninjas' thoughts, memories and experiences, was the greatest source of knowledge, better than the best super computer, and smarter than the smartest person in the world, it probably already had a good idea about what is going to happen. This just increased Randy's worries.

Randy was fighting against Razzle Wellington, the president of the reptiles club, which got shot down by Slimovitz. Razzle's monster form resembled a huge snake with a spiked tail, a shell, ten clawed arms and an alligator's head. Razzle put his limbs inside his razor sharp shell and rolled in the ninja's direction. The ninja avoided him and the monster cut the principal's car, which of course, enraged him. The beast sended his large neck towards Randy, biting off his left arm with his huge jaws. Randy screamed in pain and hid in the bushes. As the monster continued rampaging, Randy wrapped his scarf tightly around what was left of his arm, stopping the bleeding and was trying to figure out what was his most valuable position "cmon, what he holds most dear…ninja stank vision" said Randy and his eyes turned red. He saw everything red besides the monster which was surrounded by a green aura. As he concentrated, he saw a dark green spot where all the stank concentrated on a snake watch "bingo" he said and jumped of the bushes "hey, scale face!" he yelled and the monster turned to him. The ninja charged to him with inhuman speed and so did the monster. He then slid under it and cut the watch with his sword, destanking the boy. As he turned back to normal, he smoked-bombed out before anyone could see his injury and reappeared on the roof of the school.

"Art of healing" said Randy and his hand began to glow as he put it on his shoulder. Soon, bones began to form, getting wrapped by nerves, veins, muscle fiber and getting covered in skin as his arm reformed again. Randy inspected his regrown arm with wide eyes "no matter how many times I use this, it never keeps from amazing me… if it wasn't for this skill people would've seen me getting injured and would have begun to wonder, or even worse, I would've stopped from being the ninja" but before he continued to talk a shuriken flew towards him, thanks to his ninja super hearing sense he avoided it by a bit. A group of people wearing suits similar to his appeared in front of him "ninja gang, what the juice!?" they attacked him, and even though the suit enhanced his abilities toa high level, he was too weak from the previous fight, and got kicked in the guts really hard. Randy fell exhausted to the floor and the last thing he saw was one of the ninjas' fist heading towards his face before everything went black.

Randy woke up in a lab, he was inside a glass container, electrodes were attached to his back. He suddenly realized something he reached to touch his face with his hands, but instead of feeling his soft skin he felt the ragged skin of his mask. He was relieved "what is this place…?" he asked himself he looked across the dark room filled with robotic parts, beaming red lights, and holograms showcasing his battles "well, whatever it is, I must get out of here" he said as he took of the weird device attached to him and the electrodes attached to his back and said "ninja shadow walk" but nothing happened "ninja tengu fireball" again, nothing "what the heck?" said Randy. He took out his sword and tried to break the glass, which was left without a scratch "don't even try, not even a tank can break through this glass" said a voice behind him. Randy turned around and saw a tall man wearing a mask and a lab coat "who…are…you?" said Randy "I'm the head researcher of S.W.O.R.D" "S.W.O.R.D, what the juice is that, and why none of my abilities work?" "S.W.O.R.D refers to 'Secret World ORganization of Destruction' and as for the reason why you can't use your abilities, it's because we've been sucking your inner energy for hours now, you can't use your abilities inside, unfortunately, we couldn't have your mask removed from your head" "destruction? Of what?" "-of you"…

Time passed, and Randy grew suspicious "why don't you guys kill me already?" the head scientist turned to him, and Randy could have sworn that he was grinning under that mask "because, eliminating you would be completely pointless if our master isn't here to witness your demise" "master? What kind of organization are you guys anyway?" "We're an 800 year old organization that was built by our master in order to destroy the ninjanomicon, the mask and the ninja himself, for 800 years we have observed previous ninjas fighting other enemies and learning from their mistakes, and now that the end comes near, we are finally ready to execute our top secret project 'ragnarok' , but since you're going to die anyway, it doesn't really matters…" "you seem to know quite a lot about the ninja, and from what I understood from your monolog, you aren't associated with McFist or the sorcerer, but why are you doing all this only to destroy me? And who's your master?" "-why don't you ask him by yourself? He'll come soon to end you anyways, besides, it's not like you're going anyway without your ninja abilities…"

Suddenly, an idea popped in Randy's head "you might have taken mi abilities, but not my SMOKEBOMB!" in a red cloud of smoke, Randy vanished from the glass container "like I would fall for that, check the top" he said to two techno-ninjas who just came in. they looked up carefully, but no sign of the ninja "he disappeared, boss" "-what?!" he said, but as the two turned around, the ninja appeared out of nowhere and knocked both of them unconscious with a double kick in their heads. "Impossible, you were supposed to be unable to use your abilities for hours!" "Ninja art of stealth isn't an ability, it's a skill" said randy as he grabbed a tube with his scarf and swung on top of it "get him!" said the scientist as a group of techno ninjas came in and threw laser rings at him. Randy managed to evade some, but one of the rings sliced his waist. Filled with pain, Randy bent from the burning feeling on his waist, allowing more rings to cut him until he fell down to the floor. The techno ninjas surrounded him, and as one of them lifted his laser sword, Randy got a flashback of his terrible nightmare with the sorcerer "NO!" screamed Randy filled with fright as he pulled his hands forward and a dragon-like energy blast emerged from them, knocking all of his opponents down. Taking advantage of their confusion and temporal beat down, the ninja smoked bombed out and disappeared from their eyes "ninja!" yelled the scientist with his fists in the air.

As Randy came to Howard's house, they went to a bar and he told him everything that happened to him "whoa" said Howard "that sounds serious" "I know, right? Like I didn't had enough enemies anyway! But at least I learned that awesome dragon fist prime ninja used" "yeah yeah, let's focus on other things, like for example, how I beat your score at 'call of ninja!" but Randy wasn't in a good mood "what if more dangerous enemies appear? Will I be able to defeat them, or even stay alive?" he asked, deeply depressed, "of course you will, bro! You're Randy Cunningham; you beat McFist, the sorcerer and any other villain, monster or robot at regular basis! You'll be just fine. Trust me." Randy got cheered up and said: "you're right! I'm unstoppable! If anyone basis facesme, then I say: bring it!" "Now that's the Cunningham I know! What do you say we hit the city tonight and find you a date?" "Are you seriously gonna keep that up? I'm the ninja, I don't do dates" "I'm just saying that you're way too serious lately and you could use a girlfriend in times like these" said Howard grinning. And they both kept talking and joking all day long.

Meanwhile, at S.W.O.R.D labs:

"Master, you came sooner than I expected" said the scientist as a shadowy figure passed him and investigated the destruction in front of him "he escaped after all. Impressive, very impressive. You, however, failed me, you better have an excuse for me not to kill you" "of course master, look" he said as he took off his coat a test tube with red liquid in it "blood?" asked the figure "yes sir, although it wasn't enough to get the full result, we did managed to extract a decent amount of DNA out of this sample, and by using some advanced cybernetics and stank energy, we managed to re-start project ragnarok" he said as hundreds of green containments lit up. The light then revealed the figure to be a grown man with rotten flesh, a torn-up ninja suit with black and green colors, a mechanic suit and glowing green tubes around his body all connected to his chest, where a sorcerer's ball was glowing brightly "excellent. Soon, I will get my revenge" and by that, he began to laugh maniacally.

**So, how was that? Please review what you think below. Until next time. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: roses have thorns part I

**Hello, rc9gn fans! I'm back again with the second chapter of "Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja". Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: roses have thorns, part I**

It was hell.

The skies were green. Red lightning hit the ground. From a tear in the sky a swarm invaded, made out of tens and thousands of creatures from the land of shadows. While some of the creatures resembled creatures from the Japanese folklore, some were creatures so deformed, so disgusting, so terrifying, that they wouldn't appear in the craziest dreams of the biggest psycho on earth.

Windows shattered in five different streets from the sounds of the impact between the ninja and the sorcerer's blades. It was a dance of green, black, blue and red as blood got splattered from both sides with every slash. "This gonna be so much fun bro" said the messenger which was holding two double barreled shotguns and a weaponized utility belt "you got that right" said Mr. S ward Smith inside a mech suit with the familiar number 9 on it. On the head of the swarm, riding a creature that looked like a mixture between a bee, a snake and a spider, was evil Julian, covered with a white coat and the sorceress' pearls on his hand. As he spotted both men, he pointed his empty hand at them and yelled "crush them!". In an instant, a group of monsters flew at them; the messenger lifted both barrels of his shotguns at the same time loading them, while Mr. S was charging his heat searching missiles. The creatures came closer and closer, both men ran towards them, and as they both charged….

A ring was heard.

Randy woke up from yet another cryptic dream. He looked at the clock next his bed which pointed 6:30 AM "ohhh, damn it" said Randy as he fell on his back, frustrated. Randy's mom and dad were at the entrance to their house, ready to leave. Randy's mom was kneeling next to him "remember to brush your teeth, money for food is on the top desk, and-" "-come on, Margaret, we will miss the flight" he looked at his sad wife, sighed and said "he'll be just fine, woman, our Randy is a grown man now (sadly even his lazy friend has a girlfriend now) it'll be alright" "guess you're right" she said, giving up "great. Now let's go! I've been planning this vacation ever since Randy was fifteen". After separating from his parents and saying goodbye for the ninth time to his mom, Randy closed the door slowly, went quietly to his room, and celebrated like he never did in his whole life. Why? Well, first of all, he wasn't completely alone in his house since he was seven, and second of all, his parents' timing couldn't be more perfect; Randy knew that the guys who kidnapped him didn't managed to discover his identity thanks to the suit, but he knew that he probably won't have that luck next time, not even mentioning the final battle which only came closer and closer, if something was to happen to his parents because of him, Randy would kill himself, but since they are traveling to the other side of the globe, and won't be back in two whole months, he was the happiest man in the world.

The next day went really good for Randy; he and Howard almost blew the lab at science class, later, with Bucky and Dave, they pranked Doug dressing Dave's cat as a zombie and switching his colon with tuna juice, and after school, Randy and Howard taked snapshots of Pr. Slimovitz in his baby cowboy suit, and put some posters of him in a disturbed Heidi's room. Even Randy's job as the ninja was easy, since there was no sign of the crazy techno ninjas and the mad masked scientist who kidnapped him, the only thing he had to worry about was McFist and the stanked students, which wasn't much of a problem for him, since less and less students became stanked because most of them learned to overcome their mental weaknesses (except for Bucky, who just kept getting stanked no matter what), and as for McFist, he never succeeded in capturing the ninja all these years, so he could line him up as a major threat.

Everything went just perfect.

Until….

Randy and Howard were hanging out in the cafeteria floor of Norisville's brand new mall, which was as tall from underground to the top as two McFist pyramids. Randy mas eating a McbigMac with three rolls, two burgers, extra pickles and extra cheese while Howard was eating a whole Mcdominos pizza with peperoni and olives "seriously, Cunningham? Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend already? We're juniors, for fuck's sake!" said Howard rolling two slices of pizza and stuffing them in his mouth "Now you sound like my dad. Boy, I was happy when he and mom left…." Replied Randy, annoyed "then tell me, why don't you avoid having relationship?" asked him Howard "huh?" said Randy "don't 'huh?' me. It's pretty clear to me that you didn't want a relationship with any of the girls you met; you even rejected the hot girls that asked you. Why?" "Why don't you just fuck of my business, ok?" "I'm just saying that if you don't have any relationship with any girl that goes beyond the friend zone, you'll end up single for life, and won't have a family" "I prefer to end single than to end up like you" "say what?" said Howard "oh, don't so innocent, you used to be the lazy, irresponsible, fat kid that broke records with his scores in every subject, and look at you now; the mature, working out, popular Howard, I mean, look at you, you have freaking abs! What happened to my bro? What did this whole dating thing did to you?" "Nothing happened to me, and you're being dishonest with your bro, so spill it out!" "You're the dishonest here!" "That doesn't make any sense!" "Shut up already!" said Randy and took a deep, slow sip from his drink. Howard crossed his arms annoyed and looked to the side, seeing Morgan, Debbie, Heidi and Theresa walking towards the Asian food restaurant. Howard smiled and winked to Morgan, which smiled to him, and spotted Theresa, which was looking at Randy.

Suddenly, an idea came to Howard's mind "hey, why don't you ask Theresa out? You like her, and it's pretty obvious she likes you too…" Randy spitted all the juice he drank on his friend, almost chocked, and said: "whaaat? No! Where did you got that idea?" "Stop screwing around, Cunningham" "why don't you just…!"

On the other side of the hall, the girls could hear the boys' blurry argument "they will never change, will they?" said Debbie "you got that right, especially that Mandy" "Randy!" said everyone in unision, whether it was a joke or not, Heidi forgetting Randy's name was something tha came to annoy even Debbie "ok, ok, but seriously now, I don't understand what you see at my retarded little brother…" said Heidi "he's not that bad" said Morgan "he can be quite considerate when it counts, and he's ridiculously loyal, also don't forget that he's a chess champion that beat Debbie the shredder' Kang" "pfff, 34 out of 63 times" said Debbie "anyway, you need brains to play that game." "What about Randy?" asked Theresa, and the girls looked at her with disappointed looks "what?" "Girl, don't you think you're going too far with your crush n him?" asked her Morgan "why do you even like Andy?" asked Heidi "now that you mention it, you didn't even told me, and I'm your first friend" said Debbie, causing all the girls to look once again at the nervous Theresa "I-I don't don't wanna talk about it" "oh, now you HAVE to tell us" said an interested Heidi "no!" said Theresa "ahhh, please?" asked Debbie with big eyes "please?" followed her Heidi and Morgan "fine…" said a docile Theresa.

"Why I like Randy…it's because he's my 'ninja'…"

Ten years ago…

A 6 year old Theresa fowler was walking down the streets of her new home city. Since she was naturally shy and easily flustered, she didn't have any friends by now. She walked alone until she reached the edge of the swamp and heard a meow "huh?" Theresa looked around her and eventually looked up and spotted a scared black cat on top of the pine tree near her "oh no!" said Theresa "maybe I should call the fireman" but she didn't have a phone "anyone can help?" she yelled around but there was no one nearby. Eventually, Theresa decided to climb up there herself, she slowly but safely got to the top of the pine, and crawled the branch until she reached the cat, which she noticed had a strange red mark on him that resembled a 9 "cool" she said, but then she slipped from the branch "whoa!" Theresa managed to grab hold of another branch of the tree, and the cat which slipped from her hands, began to run down the tree in a zig zag until landed on the ground safely and ran into the swamp "wait! Um…." The poor Theresa was frightened, "help! Somebody! Please…" tears began to drop from her eyes. Luckily for her, a kid was waiting nearby to his friend, who was late as usual, and when he heard the crying, he wandered around until he saw Theresa up on the tree "hey, girl! What are you doing over there? Even I know it's dangerous" Theresa just couldn't began to lose hold on the branch in both her hands, so she yelled "help!" with all her voice "ok, ok, I'm coming up" he said as he began to climb up fast until he reached her "give me your hand" Theresa nodded wildly, she was too afraid to do it "come on, trust me. Give me your hand…" she slowly let out her right hand towards him, but before she could grab his hand, she slipped off, but he caught her hand at time. The kid put Theresa's hand around her neck "hold tight" he said. They slowly went down the pine until they reached the ground "thanks…" she said, tears still on her eyes "no problem, call me Randy" "ok, Randy" she said "let's be friends, ok" said Randy smiling "alright" she said, her face lighting up a bit and then she began walking back home "see ya!" she said waving to Randy, which waved back. What both of them didn't notice was that the cat that was watching them all the time turned into a man dressed like a cowboy which was smiling at Randy "so, how it went?" behind him, appeared an Afro-American guy which was wearing sun glasses and a smelting mask and apron "well it didn't went as expected, that girl appeared out of nowhere, but at least I'm sure now; that kid has what it takes to be the ninja when he turns 14" "the nomicon just can't be wrong, can he?" asked the Afro-American with a sarcastic smile on his face "nope. Let's head back Smith" said the cowboy guy.

"Awww!" said the girls in unision after Theresa finished her story "that sounded just like a fairy tale!" said Heidi "that is sooo cute!" exclaimed Debbie "I almost cried…almost" said Morgan "great, so now that I told you my private secret against my will, can we PLEASE go back to eat?" "Uh-uh, you got to ask him out" said Morgan shaking her finger and moving her head from side to side "what?!" said a shocked Theresa "yup. You know he won't stay single forever, even Buck's dating flute girl now (don't tell him I told you, I'll post it on the blog next week)" said Heidi "come on, Theresa, don't do it for us, do it for us, do it for yourself" said Debbie. Theresa was looking at the girls moving their arms in a 'do it, do it' move, and eventually surrendered, but not because of social pressure, but because she knew they were right, it's been years and she didn't do a thing about her crush on him, so she stood up, and went towards Randy's table while the girls were cheering her.

"….Shut up!" Said Randy "…why don't you shut up?" said Howard, but shut himself and a grin was sneaking n his face as he saw Theresa behind him and moving next to Randy "uhhh…Randy?" she said "what?" asked her Randy "can I… ask you…something" said Theresa, struggling against her shyness and embarrassment "sure why not…" said Randy, but his eyes immediately widened in fear as he realized what was the look on her eyes; it was a shy and nervous look, yet with a spark of excitement and hope. Yes, it was a look he knew too well.

It was the look of a girl who wanted to ask him out.

He needed to act quickly "look, a giant robot!" he said pointing behind her, but got shocked immediately when he realized it was no joke. A giant McFist robot broke through the wall and was rampaging "quick, let's go Theresa" "huh?" he said as he grabbed the hand of the flustered Theresa and began to ran towards the exit, but before they could escape, the robot hit the wall, and the roof fell down, splitting between Randy to Howard and Theresa "what're we gonna do now, Cunningham?" asked Howard through a hole in the pile "stay there, I'll get help" he said and vanished "Smokebomb!" the ninja appeared next to them "ninja, you have to get us out of here!" said Theresa "don't worry, I will, but first I must take him out" he said pointing at the robot which noticed the ninja and grabbed him from the other edge of the building and smashed him on the wall. The ninja and the robot engaged in a hard battle, during which the robot threw seismic grenades which missed the ninja, but hurt the building more and more, until the whole building began to tremble "what's going on?" asked Theresa as she and Howard tried to stand on her feet, suddenly, a huge crevice cut the whole building in half. Theresa and Howard both fell down. Theresa stared into the dark abyss as she fell, but got caught in time by Howard, which lifted her up enough so she can grab the edge of the crumbling floor next to him, and because of the constant trembling, all they could do was grab as tight as they could and hope for the best.

"Ok, that's it!" said the ninja as he saw his two best friends hanging for their lives; he sprinted towards the robot and jumped above him "ninja chain-scythe!" he threw his chain-scythe at the robot's head and tore it off in an instant, making him shut down. As he stood above them, Randy pulled his friend Howard and then reached his hand at Theresa "give me your hand!", but she closed her eyes and screamed screamed as the building trembled again "it's ok, trust me" when Theresa looked at the ninja, she saw six year old Randy pulling his hand towards her. She slowly reached her hand towards him, but before their hands touched, the floor she was holding of crumbled and she fell down "Theresa!" yelled Randy as he grabbed an iron bar with his scarf and dived in.

'Why do I like Randy…?'

A boulder fell on the iron bar and twisted it, forcing the ninja up.

'Because…he's my "ninja"'

A single tear came out of Theresa's eye while she fell towards the darkness. "Nooo!" screamed Randy as he watched Theresa disappear into the shadows. "I must get down there" said trying to jump off, but got stopped by Howard "let me go! She might still be alive" "she fell from 200 meters, there's no way she survived!" said Howard with a painful look "we must get out of here…" and the ninja helped the injured Howard out.

In a dark place underground, Theresa fell down without getting smashed on the ground, but instead she got impaled by tall iron bars on her shoulder, stomach and legs. She coughed blood.

'Is this how I die?' she thought to herself, trying to stay awake. She saw her entire life in front of her and every opportunity she had to ask Randy out, and also the time he saved her.

'Guess I just didn't had luck this time' thought Theresa releasing a single laugh, but then crying silently. Bloody tears running down her cheeks "I'm sorry Randy…I'm sorry girls…I'm sorry everyone". From deep under the ground a wicked smile shined in the darkness "what's this? Sadness? Anguish? Despair? This is perfect!" a green ball of smoke was formed in the creature's hand, and he send it through the pipes above him. Meanwhile, above Theresa's dying body, a crack on the wall revealed a dusty sorcerer's ball, which began to roll and then fall towards her. Theresa's last breath, the ball touching her chest, and the green smoke engulfing her, it all seemed to happen in the same split of a second. Everything was silent, but suddenly, a green light beamed in the darkness, revealing Theresa's silhouette which was twisting and deforming, getting covered by octopus-like arms that grew from her back.

Everything went dark again, but a single evil laugh could be heard across the night.

**Well, that's it for now. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: roses have thorns part II

**Hey people, was'up? I'm back with the second part of the second episode in my new fanfiction. I'm re-starting with a new rc9gn AU. Hope you guys like it. PM me or just comment your questions and opinions and I'll make sure to answer. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter two- roses have thorns part II**

**Months ago:**

Deep inside the nomicon, on a distant corner of the hall containing the forbidden knowledge of the shadow warrior, a single golden bottle which looked like the ninja cracked up, and orange fog crawled out of it, slowly turning into an orange and black creature which resembled the ninja sit a lot- the Halloweenja suit. "Argh hisss, burgh" **'I am finally free of that prison' he thought to himself, unable to speak 'now I need to find a way out of this stupid book' **the Halloweenja suit traveled across ancient villages, empty voids with nothing but sacred stones and broken dragon sculptures, vast fields, jungles and even snowy mountains **'damn it! Does this place have no end?!' **the Halloweenja suit kept traveling until it reached to what seemed to be an iron temple over a solid rock in the middle of a volcano. The suit was smart enough to know that whatever was there, it was extremely dangerous and beyond his power, but his curiosity overpowered it's fear; if it was that dangerous, why not simply put it in the hall where they put the suit? The suit stepped on a platform at the edge of the volcano, broke it with his leg and then used the same leg to push itself from the edge towards the center. As it came to the center, the suit entered the mysterious temple. It was a weird place; it was one large hall, the place itself was extremely cold, the roof was so high you couldn't see it and it the middle of the room stood a big iron container with dragon scale chains, tengu knives, sacred ninja scrolls and every single spell in the book. **'Something's wrong, why did the ninja-nomicon put** **so much effort in consealing whatever the hell's inside, if it can just keep it inside in case it escapes that container?'** suddenly the suit realized just how dumb it sounded, as it tried to escape itself from this unbreakable jail. Realizing how hopeless the situation really was for him, the Halloweenja suit began to turn around and keep wandering across the endless world between the pages of the nomicon, when an idea flashed inside his mind "grrr?" **'Wait a second…there really is no physical escape from the nomicon, but the book spent a lot effort in guarding this mysterious object/person inside…cold it be that it's even stronger than the nomicon? This might be my ticket out!' **the ninja suit rushed towards the container and pulled the tengu knives and the other charms with much effort, then it made b lack and orange shadows blaze across his arms and it morphed it's fingers into claws it used to shred the scrolls to pieces, and then he morphed his left hand into an axe, which he used to cut down the lock. The door opened up a bit with a 'screeeeek' sound, the suit forcefully opened the door entirely and slowly entered inside **'nothing? What a disappointment…' **suddenly, a pair of red eyes began to shine from the darkness **'wait, what's…whoa! AAAAAHHHHH!'. **A huge squeak could be heard from the volcano, as if a thousand mice were stepped on at the same time.

**Back to the present:**

Heavy rain was falling down from the sky.

It was as if the world knew about the tragedy that happened yesterday. After Theresa died, the entire town gathered in McFist's industries for the funeral. Since the ninja guarded the town from monsters, robots and other types of danger extremely good for almost a millennium, the injured in Norisville decreased incredibly and the death cases were a thing of the past, that was, until now. With the death of Theresa, people not only mourned her, but also got a strong reminder that they aren't unkillable. Everyone was there; from the friends and family of Theresa, to McFist himself, which got sued by the Fowlers' lawyer and was forced to participate because the robot was revealed to be his, which he responded by saying it was a "prototype security bot". Everyone was present besides two people, the ninja and Randy, but people could have guessed that already, but not because they elated them somehow, as a matter of fact, up until today the people of Norisville were too smart to notice the connection between them **I mean, seriously, catfish booray and** **Mc Antfee were the only ones to realize the ninja's identity. **No, there was another reason why they wouldn't show up: as the ninja who guarded the town and kept its people safe for 800 years, they could imagine how hard it was for him to lose a person's life for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. As for Randy, the rumor spread and people were told that Theresa asked him out the day she died, who knows what that young and innocent mind is being put through by now.

As for Randy himself, he was sitting in his bed in a dark room the whole time, grabbing his knees with the eyes of a mad person. He was completely pale and seemed like he was daydreaming, but instead of having a nice dream, he was having a nightmare. His friend Howard came to his house to cheer him up. At first he hesitated, but he then rang the bell "come in" answered a hollow, almost robotic voice from the other side. Howard knew Randy for his whole life, so he could easily sense the pain in his indifferent voice, but he never sensed THAT much pain. With deep sorrow he entered Randy house and went upstairs and into his room "Cunningham?" he asked as he looked at Randy. Randy turned his head towards him and his blank expression switched into an angry face "what? You're here to keep nagging and telling me I liked Theresa? Well, guess what? I DID like her, a lot, happy now…?" "No, I'm not, I'm just here to tell you that it's ok, Cunningham" "OK?!" Randy's angry face turned rage full as he jumped of his bed, grabbed Howard by his shirt and slammed his back on the wall "how can it be okay… when just the thought I let her die, that she died because of me, that I killed…!" Randy couldn't bear the urge to puke and he ran to the bathroom and bent on the toilet as he released the pasta he ate for breakfast. Howard slowly followed him to the bathroom, and when he entered, Randy which was lying near the toilet, turned to him with dead eyes "it's not ok that such a girl died for no reason, such a girl with pure heart, hopes and dreams, simply vanished from the world because I wasn't strong enough.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" yelled Randy with a grumpy voice. "Pizza delivery" said an unclear voice from beyond the entrance door "seriously? You ordered pizza!?" said Randy as he headed towards the door "no, I-" said Howard following Randy but he shut when he saw and extremely weird look, weird even for Norisville; outside of the door, stood six teenagers with suits that resembled Randy's, but with a couple of differences: first, they were green and black, instead of black and red, and second of all, they seemed to be bonded with high tech like the suits of the techno ninjas, but instead of having laser rings and static gloves, they had prosthetic bio-mechanic limbs in different amounts and places "what the ju-" began to say Randy, but stopped as the guy in the middle which seemed to be their leader, wearing mechanic shoulder pads and a utility belt with the number 6 on it, kicked him on the wall, Randy responded quickly: in an instant, he put on the suit, grabbed Howard and jumped of the window in the living room towards the backyard, but as they landed, a now clear and familiar voice behind him said "what took you so long?". As they turned, they saw the weird group of ninja-cyborg-like guys near a tree, looking like they were just cheeling out "who are you people?" asked the angry Randy, he has had enough out of villains "what, you haven't figured out yet? Here, maybe this will give you a hint…" said the leader as he took one step forward and took out his mask, revealing a face Randy never thought he would see anywhere but in a mirror r his family album. His face looked just like Randy's, but with a white Mohawk with purple streaks and a metallic eye patch on his left eye with a Chinese dragon carved into it "what?" said Randy, as the others took of their masks, they too seemed to have faces similar to Randy's, yet not as realistic as their leaders, which even his body seemed more human, aside from his right leg and left arm; one of them had shaved red hair and three quarters of his face resembled the cyborg from "exterminator", and other one which had his entire body robotic from the neck below, had a complete head which looked just like Randy's, but was blank and staring into the space like a 1 year old baby which never even spoke a single word.

"Who…no, what are you…?" said Randy pulling out his sword. "Well, since you're a dead person anyway, and you lost a precious friend, I guess we can tell you to relieve: we are clones made from the DNA that was on the blood you spilled all over the lab, but since the sample wasn't complete, and modern biology didn't advance too far, the results were incomplete, random formed clones that missed limbs, organs, and most of all-your memories. But thanks to modern bio-mechanics and black stank magic, our boss was able to create cybernetic clones of the ninja with all of his abilities and improved physics and mentalists. You see, I was chosen to lead this assassination squad because I was the closest thing to a complete clone of you, both in body and mind. I know every single one of your moves and possess most of your memories, including your location and your family and relatives" he said with a grin that made Randy boil with anger "I'm like another version of you! But don't call me Randy, I hate that name, how about Max?" "I don't care how to call you…" said Randy as his sword began to shine red, as if it was reflecting his killing intent "…Because when I'm done with you, I'll make sure to send whatever remains back in a paper bag!" "Oooh, scary" said Max "attack". Randy hid behind a wall trying to get help from the Nomicon, but got discovered and blown away by a cyborg that turned his arm into a bazooka. The nomicon and Randy flew back into the backyard. Randy immediately charged in their direction. one of the cyborgs charged and began throwing laser rings out of his palm with a great fire rate. Randy could barely dodge them and even got scratched by a few. The cyborg's prosthetic eye wandered around widely. Suddenly he threw a laser ring at Randy, but it went slow enough for him to dodge it "is that the best you can?" but the tree behind him fell over him "uhh…" Randy moaned as he lifted himself out of the heavy log, but before he could do something, he was grabbed on the neck by the leader of the cyborgs "it all ends here, Randy, to bad tha-" but before he could finish his sentence, what seemed to be a vine penetrated his back and through his stomach, lifting him and sending him flying away through the north and west wall of the house. Randy, who fell down after Max was sent flying, forced his eyes to look at the entire stage.

In the middle, surrounded by cyborgs, stood a female figure with a suit made out of grapefruit vines used s threads, small studded armor pieces made out of wood, a spiky belt and a strap that came from her right side to her left shoulder with weird fruit-like plants growing out of it. "Kill her!" said a cyborg which only possessed an eye as a human part, with a robotic voice. But the figure already charged in, turned her hand into a bush and threw a storm of sharp leaves at them, killing two cyborgs that weren't fast enough to avoid the attack. Two cyborgs charged in enraged, but both got sliced up by the plant girl with a long leaf sword that came out of her upper wrist. The mouthless cyborg ran into side alley, but got cornered by the plant girl who cornered and slammed him against the wall; two vines extended out of her back and came close to his face. Two big lilies grew at their top "what the…" but he understood in a second as the lilies began to spin fast, like chainsaws.

A single head rolled down the road, spilling oil and blood. A young couple which noticed it released a huge scream that could be heard across the street.

As the plant girl approached the injured Randy, he asked: "why did you help me?" The girl's hand suddenly grew and stretched towards Randy. As it grabbed him and pulled him towards her, she said: "I just did it because they were in my way, I am going to be the one to kill you" her mask went down his eyes widened "no way, you're…" Randy was shocked to see the face behind it; her eyes were black with red pupils, her hair was black with three pink streaks, her ponytail stretched towards her waist and her voice was different, but her face stayed the same face "…Theresa?!"

On the other corner of Randy's house, Max laid on his face 'is this how I die? No Honking way! I can't die here…I CAN'T!' he lifted his head and saw the Nomicon open on the ground with his cover facing up "That's it! The nomicon!" he said as he forcefully crawled towards the book, leaving a trail of blood like a snail leaving a trail of mucus "almost…almost…" said Max as he approached the book. As he turned it around, his head fell down as he shloomped into the book, leaving his dying body behind. "Whoooaaa!" Max landed inside what seemed like a crevice similar to the Grand Canyon "this place is bigger than I expected…" "-what do we have here…?" said a voice behind him. As he turned around, he what seemed to be a version of Randy, but his right arm and left leg were made out of black and orange shadows and he wore what seemed to be an orange and black suit with a skull instead of a 9, and a hood "who are…no way, you're…NOMIRANDY!" "Oh…? So you know me…and you look like him, but definitely aren't. Interesting, I think you'll serve quite a meal" Max was scared by the weird pronouncement he made, whether it was literal or not, but he regained his guts and stood in fight position "I don't know what you mean, but I'm no one's 'meal'" he swapped his left hand with a laser blade and jumped towards him, but nomirandy inserted his right hand into his shadow and it came out a lot bigger from a shadow next to Max "what?" as the big hand turned into a fist, it punched him and sent him flying to the other edge, creating a huge crater at the crash site. Nomirandy's right arm extended into his back and a pair of shadow wings grew on his back. He slowly flied towards Max, and landed next to him "what…*cough,cough* is that power? It doesn't appear in my memories" "so I was right, you ARE some sort of copy possessing his memories. What's your name?" "Max…" said Max, knowing that this was the end of his short life "Max, uh? That's quite a cool name, and unlike the other creature, you stood up and fight, also you could probably give quite a fight if it wasn't for the element of surprise which gave me one heck of an advantage. Maybe I should take your name with your soul, you know, as a signal of respect…" said nomirandy as he approached him and his shadow covered the face of the frightened Max.

**That's it for now, see you guys in the next Saturday (probably), also for the "adventure time" fans, don't forget to check my other stories:**

**"****Finn the blood king"-complete.**

**"****Wild love"-complete.**

**"****The quest for the family tree"-ongoing.**


	4. Chapter 4: roses have thorns part III

**Hey people, welcome to the third part of this rc11gn called "roses have thorns". Enjoy and don't forget to comment your thoughts, questions and opinions. Now I will proceed to answer some of your questions and thoughts like a fellow author called nrbuer usually does (if you like adventure time, you're going to love his stories):**

**Or-Lan-do626: you got that right, that's what a true war hero's life looks like, that's why there's no difference between a hero and a psychopath's mentality.**

**Kitt rider: Theresa ist nicht ny eine der drei oben, denn die Sache ist, es ist nicht einmal mehr Theresa, starb sie. ich danke Ihnen für Ihre kontinuierliche Unterstützung, ich wirklich zu schätzen.**

**Nomi Norisu: thanks, bro, I hope so too but I'm not sure myself, because this isn't the Randy we know, it's an older version of him, that I made, and the thing with fiction characters is, that when you write them and describe their reactions and emotions, they slowly begin to grow life of their own, and your writing soon gets guided by the developed character.**

**Chapter four: roses have thorns part III**

Randy could barely move, Theresa's monster hard seemed to have an extremely strong grip "…Theresa!?" he yelled. Black stank emerged from her body as she gave him an evil smile. Suddenly, she began to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Randy, afraid of the answer. "I'm not Theresa; she died, because of you. I'm just here to settle the score" she then turned her hand into a battle axe-like plant and almost slashed randy, but he released a bee-ball and the bees attacked her. She released Randy for a second and as a huge dionaea grew of her back and ate the bees, Randy was already gone. He snatched the nomicon out of Max's dead corpse and hid inside his house. "Ok, nomicon, can you please tell me what the juice happened to Theresa? She's a fucking villain now!" said Randy as he opened the nomicon and got shloomped in. as he fell inside, he stood up. Letters and images began to swirl in a pool in front of him: **"the legend says a similar event happened hundreds of years ago- a worker betrayed by his wife went to a walk filled with rage. **A man dressed like in the renaissance was seen on the pool walking and then kneeling and yelling something in a foreign language Randy couldn't understand **The sorcerer of course detected his vulnerability and send stank to him. Unbeknown to both men, an ancient purple ball that belonged to the sorceress was near. **As green stank approached the man from behind, a purple ball emerged from the river next to him. The man, probably thinking he could sell the mysterious shining orb and get rich so he could laugh at his ex-wife's face, reached towards the orb and the moment he touched it, the green stank touched him and the orb half submerged into the back of his hand, while the stank formed around him, bulking his body and creating a dark evil-looking armor with three Cerberus heads on his helmet and shoulder pads. An iron plate covered his face and only his purple shining eyes could be seen. "T**he man turned into a special type of creature called a 'half-stank'. When a person gets stanked, the stank inside of him temporary gives the now mindless beast an instinct based on his recent negative emotions that guides it towards chaos and destruction, but in the rare and almost impossible case that a person finds and touches an orb while getting stanked, not only the stank transforms him and gives him the wild 'stank instinct', but the incredible power of the orb turns him into the most powerful humanoid stank monster in existence and the enhancing powers of the orb also turns that instinct into a whole new consciousness that takes over both the body and the mind of its hostage, creating a new entity. After the man got half-stanked, the ninja tried to stop him, but failed. **The ninja appeared in front of the beast and fought him, but got overpowered and knocked down by the beast and its fire powers. "**Soon after he awoke, the ninja tried to stop the monster once again, but discovered to his surprise- and horror- that the man returned to normal and got arrested, only after it **killed** and burned to ashes his ex-wife and her new husband. **The ancient ninja came to the crime scene where the man was taken away and then spotted the shiny ball, but as he lifted it, the ball stopped shinning and turned into purple dust that began to swirl around the pool and change the image towards a scene that almost made him puke. He watched how Theresa died and how she was crying and got half-stanked a moment before she died

"I see…" said Randy, clenching his fists "…so Theresa really is gone, uh?" he said with a sad smile "I guess I really should die…" words formed in the air **the strong will to live is better than the desperate wish to die **"yeah, I guess you're right nomicon, I have a really important duty as the ninja, and I have a HUGE responsibility towards Norisville as well, that's why I have to defeat her!" Randy then cheered up and began to walk out, but before he exited the nomicon, he turned around and said "thanks" and went out. In another part of the nomicon, up in the sky, a village was floating on a clound. On its main building, I a huge hall, all of the ninjas were gathered in what seemed like an opera hall, except that in front, instead of a stage stood a scroll that was monitoring over everything that happened, and all of the ninjas were talking with each other. In the highest balcony, the first, second and third ninja were sitting down quietly, until the third ninja said: "the final battle, the third Norisu, and now this?! I hope Randy will be fine…" "Are you SURE this guy is the chosen one?" asked the second ninja to the first "yes. From the moment I saw him fighting the sorcerer with all his might, I knew he was the boy; with an untamable spirit and a strong resolve, with the lightning in his eyes and the fire in his heart, and with a pure soul that shines in the darkest places I knew it was him" and then he dropped his head "I just wish that he would understand me better…" "Well, we still have problems of our own, gentlemen…" said the third ninja. On the screen was Max **(the new name of nomirandy)**; he had two shredded scarfs wrapped around his neck, his right arm and left leg were like blazing black and orange shadows, while his left arm and right leg were cybernetic. He had a black hood on his head; his mouth was covered with a Japanese mask that resembled a Komainu**'s mouth and his left eye was covered with an electronic eye patch with a metallic plate that had a Japanese dragon carved on it. He stood on top of a huge Japanese dragon while leading a huge army of Yokai* towards the floating towards the floating village "Raise the walls! Summon sand soldiers and familiars! We cannot let them enter the town! We're in for a war…" said the first ninja towards the other ninjas.

Meanwhile, Randy shloomped out of the nomicon and appeared in front of the half stank "missed me?" he asked "pretty much, so I could do this!" she threw a bunch of sharp leaves towards Randy, but she was fighting a whole new ninja. Thanks to his super sight, he saw the leaves like it was slow-motion and dodged them with ease "you're in for a surprise! Tengu fire ball!" said the ninja as he threw a large fire ball at her but she made a flower shield on her arm that resisted the attack "what?" asked Randy in shock "you see, there are a couple of plants, like the magnolia grandiflora I have here, that can be a little bit resistant to fire, and thanks to my agro***-enchancing power, I can make them completely fire resistant. That kind of move is useless against me" she said and turned her lower arm into a giant cactus wrecking ball attached via plant chains to her upper arm. She threw her ball towards the ninja, but he avoided it and it hit Pr. Slimovitz whom happened to drive nearby and he flew with the car and crashed into a wall "not…again…" he said before he fainted. She continued attacking Randy until she smashed him into a tree "you're done for" she said as she took one of the fruit like objects that were growing of her strap and threw it towards Randy's chest, but he reacted just in time and prevented the hit in his chest with his leg but the girl said "it's useless" then the fruit suddenly began to dig into his leg. Randy cold feel its roots growing inside his veins. Bloody spikes emerged from his leg closer and closer towards the rest of his body, and Randy yelled in pain. He acted quickly and cut down his leg. He watched frightened as the roots reached the spot that Randy cut and began covering the leg, digesting it "I could have died such a horrible death…" said Randy to himself, terrorized of the idea. Randy grabbed an electro ball and threw it towards her. She was stunned enough time for him to recover completely his leg "just accept your fate Randy! You don't stand a chance!" "you…know my name?" "Yes. In her final moments, Theresa discovered your identity, and since I got her brain, I also possess some of her memories." "you know, I never got a hold of your name.." said Randy "Rose But it doesn't matters, you don't stand a chance against my power" "that's not true, because I finally discovered what THIS does!" he said taking a weird shaped weapon out of his suit -**first seen in "escape from detention island"-** "what's that?" she asked. Randy pressed a switch and the weapon began to transform; the blades turned and enlarged, pistons began to pop in and out of the guard and the teeth on the blade began to spin like chainsaw teeth "ninja chain-sword! Time to slice some weed!" said Randy and charged towards Rose. She tried to defend herself with her plant weapons but the ninja just chopped them all down. Eventually, Randy cornered Rose and pointed the blade of his chain-sword towards her chest "now tell me Rose: why do you wish to kill me that much? Do you work with the sorcerer? There's a bounty on me? Answer!" "You really don't know do you?" she asked with a cold tone "every living thing has a purpose: humans and animals reproduce, bacteria splits, parasites leech and so on. Once they complete the purpose they lived for, they perish. But I was never alive until now. After I gained consciousness from merging with Theresa's body, I also gained the ability to process things on the sub-conscious level, which allowed me to feel and have emotions, and the first thing I felt was sorrow and despair from realizing the agony of existing since creation. I wanted to die, but I couldn't, because even though I gained my own mind, I still wasn't truly 'alive'. I was a being with no purpose. I needed a purpose, so I decided to establish myself one" "and that purpose is…" "-that's right, to eliminate the one that caused all this, the one that got me scattered across Norisville, only for fate to merge me with this girl's body to bring me a life filled with despair, and since the first ninja is no more, I'll have to just be satisfied with destroying you…" and by that she released poisonous ivy powder out of her palm and blew it towards Randy's face. Randy got distracted for a moment and Rose charged towards him. He raised his sword but she jumped above him and landed on the house across the street "…and next time, I won't fail…" and by that she was gone.

Howard came out of an alley and came to Randy as he took off his mask "are you ok?" he asked "yeah, I'm fine, but I kind of feel bad for her" "um…didn't she tried to kill you just now?" "I know, I know but I can't help but feel sorry for her, I mean, didn't you heard her story? She might've tried to kill me, but I don't think she's necessarily evil; she's like a little child who got lost, and for fuck's sake she even wishes to die!" suddenly, Randy remembered what happened to the ball the ancient ninja lifted and the words from nomicon "That's it! Maybe I can convince her that life isn't so bad, if I could just show her how great it is to be alive, I could stop her from trying to kill me and she won't try other ways to suicide either!" "Well aren't you a saint, Cunningham?" said Howard sarcastically "shut up" said Randy as they walked home.

Meanwhile, at S.W.O.R.D headquarters:

"I'm sorry sir. The cybernetic ninjas were a complete failure, maybe we should- " "-what are you talking about? That was a complete success!" "Excuse me?" "True, the ninja cyborgs are all dead, but it's only because that plant girl came out of nowhere and took them by surprise. The ninja didn't stood a chance against those versions of him, and they were just 6 prototypes! Imagine what would happen against an army of 100 perfected versions of ninja cyborgs! Project Ragnarok is still on the run!" and he released an evil laugh as behind him, a hundred capsules filled with incomplete cyborgs lighten up.

**Well, what do you think about the episode?** **Comment below or just PM me and let me know. Until next time,bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bruce Beek

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the huge delay, I had to prepare for an important test, but I'm back with a brand new chapter of Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja. But first of all I would like to thank you guys for reading my story and favoring it, I think it's my most popular story so far, and as some of you already know, when I make a story and I doesn't goes well, I delete it, and I really deleted a lot of my stories. As for the comments and PM's you guys sent me:**

**Black Grim: gut, das ist wirklich traurig, ja, Theresa starb, aber da die Kugel verschmolzen mit ihrem Körper auf ihrem letzten Augenblick gelang es, ihren Körper zu sparen, da für sie Geist und Seele, sind sie für immer verloren und sind nicht in der Lage zurück zu bringen, weil Persönlichkeit eines Menschen wird von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen gemacht, und als Randy schon kennt, wenn er auf "Neustart" Theresa, es wäre einfach nicht dasselbe Theresa wir alle haben sich zu mögen. sorry, wenn die Übersetzung ist so schlecht, es ist nur, dass ich bin spanisch und ich bin mit Google Translate für diese.**

**Or-lan-do626: no, rose didn't got those negative feelings from Theresa, because first of all, she didn't merge with Theresa, she only merged with her body and took over her now reborn, empty mind. Every sane person would want to die if he were to gain consciousness and realize he existed in this world for an agonizing eternity, and so did that sorceress orb and the sorcerer's one, now going by the name Rose. As for the whole thing focusing on Randy, well that's just his destiny, and I'm planning on making it huge. **

**Delphigirl689: I understand your feelings, but she is gone, the moment she died and was revived, her mind got a 'restart' and turned blank, and the consciousness of Rose took over it, as for the art of healing, it won't do in this case, because though Theresa is gone, her body itself is still alive, breathing and feeling hunger, fatigue, pain, just like any other body, as for her mind, if you were to restore Theresa, it wouldn't be the same Theresa we all know and learned to like, because a person is made out of his memories, experiences and feelings, that person would look like her, but it won't be anything close to the original, like a kid who breaks a pot and then puts it together entirely twisted and spilling glue all over.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter five: Bruce Beek**

Everything went terrible in McFist industries, not only McFist was gravely sued for the death of Theresa Fowler, also angry people were protesting outside his house because after deep investigation, it turned out some of his creations were extremely deadly as well, like the mutagenic soopsickles exposed by Debbie Kang, whom really came to hate McFist after the death of her best friend. Meanwhile, the sorcerer himself was enraged on Hannibal and Viceroy "YOU USELESS IDIOTS! All this time you just kept failing me with your pathetic attempts to destroy the ninja…!" "Please, give us one more opportunity! Viceroy has a plan that will truly succeed (right, Viceroy?). Please one more chance!" said Hannibal kneeling and begging in front of the projection of the sorcerer on the communication device "I gave you WAY too many chances to redeem yourself, but as patient as I am, even I have my limits! The deal is over, McFist!" and by that the sorcerer's projection vanished in a green cloud "No!" said Hannibal McFist as he went behind the communication device and took out a dusty, weird looking mirror that was plugged to it "sir, I hate to admit failure more than anybody, but…I think it is over..." "It can't be over said McFist tightening his grip on the mirror "I got this in an old fair, ever since mi mid-twenties, it whispered me, showed me my biggest dreams, and after I developed this device to help me contact with the sorcerer, he told me he would grant me a power of my choice…it's not over! He is still alive! What to do? How can I get another chance? Answer me!" he said, punching the strange object and as it broke, a single golden clip fell down on the floor, it was surrounded in stank, as McFist lifted it, he began to tremble "sir? Hannibal?" "Hmhmhmhmhm…..HAHAHAHAHA! Viceroy, prepare my tie, it's death O'clock…"

Meanwhile, at biology class with Ms. Dricsoll, "today, we will learn about reproduction. As you know, reproduction happens when a male and a female have an intercourse, but that's not the only way, there are living creatures with the ability to breed via asexual ways: if you cut a tree's branch and plant it, it will grow to a whole tree in a couple of years, but it's not only with trees, there are also bacteria, insects and a couple of animals that do so…." Randy and Howard were discussing about the events of the last couple of days "…I'm telling you Howard, this is insane; not only I have an entire secret organization after me, now this 'half stank' Rose is after my life and the nomicon just won't open itself to me ever since my last fight!" "…a good example of an animal would be the Komodo dragon, since these creatures are scattered all across the komodo islands in Indonesia, they developed a special asexual reproductive system called 'Parthenogenesis' by which, using their special ZW chromosomes…" "Man, I wish I wasn't alone in this, carrying this mask and book is just too much of a heavy task for me" "don't worry, you're the best guy I know for the job, it's just like when you sucked at grave puncher but then slowly became the champion. Trust me, you'll be just fine" said Howard to him and Randy smiled, but then his smile faded as a skeletal hand slammed his desk "Mr. Cunningahm…I know you guys enjoy talking a lot and disturbing my class, but you guys better stop before I kick you of the window, understood…?" "Yes, mam!" said both. 'Just one more year until retirement….' Thought Ms. Dricsoll to herself while sighting.

Suddenly, a shadow covered the class's windows, as the students looked over the window; they spotted a giant bird-like creature flying and tearing parts of the school's building. "The Tengu!" said Randy and Howard as the entire school was panicking "but how did it set itself free?" asked Randy "why don't you think about it BEFORE that bird brings the entire place down!?" "-you're damn right, it's ninja O'clock!" said Randy as he set of the class, put his mask in the bathroom and then appeared in front of the Tengu on the school's rooftop "stop right there, Tengu!" said the ninja in front of the Tengu, which seemed to be standing in a pile of trees, bricks and iron bars "you might not remember me, but-" Randy couldn't finish his sentence, since he got blasted by a fire ball and slammed against the ground by the Tengu's claws. The beast released a wild cry, and his eyes projected strong hatred towards the ninja "ok…so you DO remember me…" said Randy trying to lift the iron hard claw of himself. The tengu then lifted the ninja and threw him towards the lake, the ninja made a few flips while skipping five times on the water surface and sinking "ouch. I better return this demon back to its stone" he said as he swam back to the beach and threw his mask into a campfire some punks left. The Tengu which almost catched Randy then released a scream and returned to the eye of eternities. A small quake was formed and a breached was formed in the weird pile, letting a single egg fall down and crack in the head of Howard Weinerman which was walking home with Morgan now that the school day was canceled due to a collapse on the teachers room.

"Ouch! What tha juice?" he said as took a small chick out of his hair. It was downy with tiny black feathers, a head covered with red feathers, and a beak that could be easily mistook for a tribal mask "you look sort of familiar…" **his memory haven't got better all this years**. The bird looked at Howard and from his eyes you could see some sort of black smoke emitting from him and a couple of orange feathers on his arms and neck, the bird began to curl up in his lap which caused Morgan to almost smile and say "he's kinda cute". Bash, which was passing by with his crew, began to point at the chick and laugh "ha! What is that bird, it's looking weird like your face!" and they began to laugh at him. Howard frowned, and the chick noticed it and began to attack Bash and his crew, scratching and pecking them extremely fast "ah! What the heck! Get it off, get it off!" said Bash and he ran off with his crew "aww, I think I will call you Bruce Beek*!" said Howard as he scratched the bird's chin "will your parents allow you to raise him?" "Of course, they already let me raise 8 McFreaks" "hm, guess you're right…"

The next couple of days were awesome for Howard, but horrible for Randy; while Randy was fighting for his life against the Tengu, which just kept setting free, Howard enjoyed taking care of Bruce Beek, while Morgan helped him.

**A week later:**

Randy was struggling against the demon bird on the streets of Norisville."I must find a way to lock this bird for good." The Tengu reached his huge beak to devour the ninja, but he blocked it with his boo stick "At this rate, the sorcerer will break out without the Tengu's protection and then I'm done for sure" the Tengu broke the stick and then grabbed Randy by his feet and threw him off towards the game hole. Howard ran towards the ninja, holding Bruce Beek in his arm "Randy! I finally manage to get you, look what I found!" "-not now, Howard, can't you see I'm trying to stay alive?" "Just look at him, I decided to call him Bruce Beek" "Bruce wha?" said Randy as he looked at the bird; what used to be a tiny chick the size of Howard's hand, was now a half mature demon bird which looked like a small version of the Tengu. The ninja was shocked as he recalled that weird pile of junk, which now that he thinks about it, looked like a nest "Howard! That's the Tengu's child! That's the reason it's so mad, we must return it to her- I was so sure it was a 'he'- immediately!" "Do we have to?" said Howard, that little bird felt to him like a child "Howard, we must-" but he got blasted by a green ray. As he recovered, he saw McFist in a much more evil=like version of his Lucius O' thunder-punch suit "Randy!" said Howard, but he got stopped by the bird which exanimated Howard and Bruce Beek. The demon bird released a strong cry as it prepared to attack him. Randy looked at his best friend and then at Hannibal "McFist! You chose a bad time to appear" "well that's too bad for you, because after you're done for, I'll take care of those demons and your little friend over there" he said as he pointed his cannon "DON' .DARE!" he said as he charged forward.

Meanwhile, Howard avoided the Tengu's attack by the nick of the hair, while trying to protect Bruce beek at the same time. Eventually, the Tengu chased him all the way to the Van-Dam. It threw a fire ball at Howard, and he tripped and fell. Bruce Beek, which saw what he considered to be his father falling down, avoided the Tengu's beak and dived in, as he cached up with Howard, he wrapped himself with him as they fall into the foggy bottom.

Randy kept fighting McFist, which had an incredible power thanks to the golden clip attached to his suit**. Mcfist blasted Randy with stank missiles and as the ninja was set to the air, McFist flew towards him, and using a power punch, he smacked him down. Inside a crater, the ninja was laying down hurt badly while McFist stood upon him, aiming his arm gun towards him "END OF THE LINE, NINJA!" said Hannibal as he was about to shoot Randy, but a feather got stuck in his gun, which caused it to blow, sending McFist into the game hole "who did that?!" he asked to know, filled with rage. From the smoke emerged a strange figure; it resembled some sort of shogun, it had feather-covered leggings and bird feet, a pair of red wings which its feathers seemed to be on fire as the wind moved them, and a mask which resembled the Tengu's beak "who are you?" asked McFist "you just to know that I will kick your ass" said the demon shogun with two voices at the same time "oh, really?" said McFist as he threw a storm of missiles towards the figure. The shogun crossed his arms in a defensive state, and his wings grew and covered him like a shield from the missiles. He then charged at McFist with a greatsword which had a downy guard. McFist tried to block with his electric sword, but he was too fast for him, eventually damaging his suit and cornering him "this is it, McFist" "yeeeah, I don't think so" said Hannibal McFist as he got lifted by his hovercraft.

"Randy!" said Howard as Bruce Beek detached of his body and he ran towards his best friend "are you ok, bro?" he asked as he lifted him "ugh, yeah, just need to heal myself up, just like a video game, anyway you were great at defeating McFist, but…." Said Randy pointing behind Howard. He turned around and saw the Tengu standing there, staring at both of them. With a heavy heart, Howard approached the Tengu "hey buddy, how you doin'?" he said, then looking at Bruce and handing him over to the Tengu, which seemed happy to have his child back, but Bruce flew back to his arms. Howard looked at the saddened Tengu and then painfully looked at the little demon bird and said: "it's ok; I'm going to be fine. I had a great time with you, but you should be with your family. Go." He said as he handed the little bird back to his mother, and both Tengus flew all the way back to the eye of eternities. For a second, a picture of two happy birds was formed in it, and then dissolved into black smoke. "I wonder how I will tell Morgan…" said Howard as Randy, who was now completely healed and unmasked, patted him in the back "it's going to be just fine, just tell her he's reunited with his true family" "I know, but I still feel sad though" "come, what do you say we go to charley clacker's and have some fried chicken-my treat" "it's always your treat" Howard pointed out "and that's your treat" said Randy smiling and he smile back.

Meanwhile, at McFist industries, McFist was talking to the sorcerer "are you SURE you don't want me back?" asks McFist to the sorcerer "and why would I want to…?" answered the sorcerer doubtful of Hannibal "well, you said you needed the power balls, didn't you?" "Yes…" "Well, I have the location of them" "What? How!?" asked the sorcerer suddenly filled with interest "thanks to this clip I borrowed from you, I am now capable to detect the balls to a limited extent, and unlike you, I have the money, power and mobility to go around Norisville, get the balls and convince those who have already harnessed their powers to join us only this time, I want much more power in exchange for my service. So…do we have a deal?" the sorcerer was thinking deeply and then he answered "fine, we have a deal, old friend….MWA-HAHAHAHA!"

***Pun- means awesome beak and also a reference to Bruce Lee, a martial arts instructor and a famous director/actor.**

****in case you were wandering, that clip belonged to the sorcerer, it was part of his outfit 800 years ago, see "Randy Cunningham:13****th**** century ninja"**

**That's it for now, see you guys next Saturday. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: infected heart

**Hey, people! What's up? I'm back yet again with my fanfic: "Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja". As always, if you have any questions or opinions about my fic so far, PM me or just comment below and I'll try my best to answer you.**

**Black Grim: Dank bro, es ist nur wegen der Fans wie Sie, dass ich bin in der Lage, auch weiterhin schriftlich über Mx, ich bin über die Schaffung eines fünfteiligen Saga über ihn als "die Belagerung nomicon Stadt" geplant, und wie für Rose, gut , ich werde über sie in diesem Kapitel sprechen.**

**NomiNorisu: thanks a lot for all of your support so far, but I'm afraid test season is coming, so I'll only be able to update once every two weeks instead of every Saturday, sorry.**

**Or-lan-do626: isn't it always like that? I mean, in the k-k+ version it isn't, but there's always a villain that tries to destroy you on the road to accomplish your destiny.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter six: infected heart**

Debbie was always one of the students with the strongest personality, never crying, barely feeling pressure and always one of the most cynical and venomous people in the world, even when her biggest case: discovering the ninja's identity failed, she never felt down about it and instead bragged about how close she was (and she was so close even Holmes would be amazed by this young talent). No one was surprised that she was the least stanked character in Norisville. Yet now, she was extremely depressed. Debbie used to be lonely for her entire childhood; without friends, barely going out and focusing on studies and noir books, but it all changed when her mother arranged her with a new playmate. Her name was Theresa Fowler; she had dyed purple hair with three pink streaks, a short ponytail on top and a face that could blind you from its cheerfulness. At the beginning she didn't liked her, she was ashamed to admit she even hated her personality: always cheerful, playful, and most of all- extremely weak. But as time went on she began to soften herself with the girl, she was like a river slowly polishing her rough, rock solid soul. Eventually, they became best friends. True, she might still get annoyed at her for how naïve she can be sometimes, or her awkward crush at Randy Cunningham, but she still liked her like the sister she never had.

But now she's gone.

With the death of her best friend Debbie felt true despair for the first time, at first she couldn't stop crying and mourning her, not even her other friends could cheer her up, but now, she felt completely hollow. With a blank face, Debbie continued living her life with no emotions at all. She was broken. Until a week after.

Debbie walked down the streets of Norisville, on a cloudy day where no sparks of light were to be seen, watching the same people that were crying lakes of tears at the funeral now laughing, fighting and keeping on living their lives as if nothing happened. 'Why is she dead?' she thought like a five year old asking "why can't we touch the clouds?" 'Why nobody cares about her death anymore? Why-' she then stopped her train of thoughts and almost got a heart attack when she spotted something that was insane even compared to this city. Across the street, on a McBurger shop, was a single girl sitting and eating a McbigMac. She was wearing a green trench coat, sunglasses and a green sock hat, but she could still recognize her- it was Theresa, or that's what she thought at least. "Theresa!" Debbie shouted and waved from the other side of the street. The girl immediately turned around and spotted her. But when a truck passed in front of her, she was gone. At first, Debbie was shocked, but then she laughed weakly "he, I guess I'm losing it…", but she changed her mind after she later saw her again entering a dark alley. "Ok, that's weird, I don't think me being in grief will make me imagine Theresa acting suspicious…" she followed her from a safe distance and watched as "Theresa" suddenly got stopped by a band of thugs "hey girl, I think you're lost…this is our territory" said an extremely muscular bald and scarred man holding what seemed like a big flail, probably the leader "can we play wit' er, boss?" said a curved, sweaty and pale guy licking a curved sword "sure, after we beat her up" "alright! Yeah!" said the rest. Suddenly, the girl who's been shut up until now, released a maniacal laugh that sent shivers at both Debbie and the leader "you think that was funny? I'm gonna enjoy ripping the skin out o' ya!" he said, charging in with both his curved swords, sending an attack extremely fast towards her.

He stopped.

As the guy looked down, he saw what seemed like a long leaf-like blade piercing his guts "W-Wha…?". The mysterious girl smiled with joy, a sword was coming out of her upper wrist, she lifted the man with little effort and sent him flying towards a trash can. All the other guys were shocked, but they immediately shook out of it and attacked. Suddenly, thorned green tentacles came out of her back, piercing four thugs at an incredible speed, she tilted her head lightly, and bloody spikes emerged all across their bodies. "Well well, I looked for something to take my energies on, and lucky me; I found bunch of living punching bags" she said releasing another laugh, and then, the leader remembered where that laugh came from; it was the same laugh the murderer of his family emitted as he stood above his weak and beaten body while holding the heads of both his parents at one hand, while pointing a knife to his throat with the other "Poor Drake, lost his family, without friends, and now's about to die, but don't worry, I'll make it as slow and painful as possible, HAHAHAHAHA!". She launched a bunch of weird fruit at his partners and while he dodged them, he watched something that filled him with rage; the bodies of his only friends getting covered with spikes from the roots that were spreading through their veins and vines covering them, releasing acid that digested their corpses extremely fast.

"You…YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" said Drake as he ran towards her lifting his flail and swinging it on its chain attacking the girl with strength that reached human's limits and even passed them a little. Punch after punch he attacked her, breaking a wall and twisting a ladder, she was s amused by the guy's strength, that she slowed a bit and didn't notice his punch that hit her face and sent her flying through a brick wall, she slowly stood up, now covered with a weird outfit that looked as if it was made entirely out of plants 'damn, how could I forget? Even with all my power, my body is still somewhat human, if I didn't hardened my face with my mask, I would've died for sure' she sent a huge wooden hand and smashed the guy on the ground 'well, never mind, I won't make that mistake again…' she said as she grew some carnivorous plants out of her back. The plants were about to eat the guy, until she heard someone familiar yell "STOP!" as she turned behind, she saw Debbie Kang standing and raising her hand towards her "Theresa? What are you doing…?"

"Back off kid, I am busy with another target now" "target? Kid? Theresa, it's me Debbie, don't you remember me? We were friends since we were-" but she got slammed on the wall by 'Theresa' which was grabbing her by the neck and closing her face to Debbie's "oh, I know very well who you are, I'm also aware of you think I am, but let me tell you something…" she said with her vine mask retracting and removing the sunglasses and the sock hat, revealing the face of a girl with black hair with three red streaks, eyes blackened from old blood and red pupils projecting deep hatred and despair "…But I am not Theresa, she's dead, and never to come back, got it?" . Debbie knew deep inside her that it wasn't her, but she chose to deny it, even when she murdered her, she didn't wanted to believe it, but now that she looked into the soul of a completely different person, she finally accepted it, but…."Then who are you…?" "You can call me Rose. Don't worry, I'm just borrowing this body until I accomplish my purpose, then I will dispose of it, but since you so rudely interfered my target practice, I'll have to kill you. Sorry" she said pointing a tentacle at her face and smiling a smile that seemed both innocent and dark at the same time.

A single ring flew in her direction and cut her hand. "I'm sorry, but that ain't gonna happen" said the ninja landing near both girls and the thug that seemed frightened from what happened. "You" said Rose, leaving Debbie and heading towards the ninja. Randy looked at the massacre and then back at Rose and raised his sword. Suddenly, Rose slammed the ground with her hand, and giant carnivorous plants emerged from the ground and headed towards the ninja, he avoided them and then chanted quickly: "facing a deadly opponent and my life's at high stakes, to defeat her I need giant snakes!" Giant earth snakes emerged from the ground and countered the plants. Both the Randy and Rose charged in with their swords, exchanging blows, kicks and slashes at the speed of light. What they didn't know was that as they were fighting to the death, stank covered Drake and mutated his body. A titanic shadow was covering Debbie and the rest of Norisville, a loud scream was heard and both Rose and the ninja turned to look at what seemed a huge lizard with crocodile teeth, three scorpion tails, four clawed arms and six legs. The monster released a huge roar and then he began to destroy entire buildings in every direction. Randy looked at the citizens running terrorized and injured and bleeding kids being evacuated and helped away and eventually at Debbie which was buried under the bricks of what remained of the building Drake was lying next to "Rose, we need to stop that creature" "and why would I" "because, just, look at this madness, if this keeps on, people will definitely die! Please, I need your help" Rose seemed to be hesitating for a couple of seconds, but shook her head, crossed her arms and said: "like I would care! People die all the time; in fact they should consider it a gift compared to living in this sad world, why do you think I wish to die? UH?!" Randy clenched his fists and said: "FINE! If you wish to kill me so you can die THAT BADLY, then alright, I'll let you kill me, but first you'll have to help me against this monster first, agreed?" "How would I know you're not lying to me?" "Ninja swear, we can't back down from our promises" "fine…I'll help you to stop that guy, you better keep you promise" both warriors charged in towards the giant reptile; Rose sent a bunch of fruits towards his two-trucks-size legs, but they only digested part of them. Drake released a scream that pierced every window in a radius of 5 kilometers "damn it, guess there's a limit t their extent" "Ninja Hydro hand…." He said creating a huge sphere of water above him "…GO!" he said as he launched the huge hydraulic projectile at the beast, but it breathed fire at it turning it into a small steam cloud. The fire surpassed the attacked and was headed towards the ninja, which avoided it, but got hit by one of his scorpion tails.

"There must be some way to defeat this monster…" said Randy.

"Don't look at me, it's not like I can make the earth swallow that giant or something…" said Rose "like you can make the earth- THAT'S IT! I have a plan, but I'll need your help" said Randy "I'm listening…". The ninja stood behind the beast and concentrated every drop of his ninja energy while chanting: "I'm gonna need help against this huge reptilian, to fight him back I summon an EARTH TITAN!" the earth shacked, the streets broke and the buildings collapsed, a huge humanoid figure with rock limbs and sand joints appeared behind the monster and hit him. The monster fell on a building and flattened it, but when it tried to stand back so he can fight the earth creature, huge vines wrapped around his tails and remaining legs, leaving him on the ground with only his arms to fight off the earth creature which was now standing upon him, forcing Drake even more into the ground "ok, care to give me a lift?" said the ninja to Rose "I don't see why not" said Rose, lifting a big mushroom. Randy run towards it, jumped on it releasing some powder and was launched straight towards the struggling Drake. Using his feet spikes, the ninja landed and began to run on Drake's huge monster body. Drake noticed this and attacked with his two free arms, but failed and hit himself. The ninja ran as fast as he could until he noticed a green shine on his neck "ninja scarf!" yelled Randy as he threw his scarf and swung in its direction. As he took out a single picture of a couple with a smiling blonde kid hugging his parents, he said: "this is never easy, hope you can forgive me for this…" he said as he slashed the picture into tiny bits. In an ear-shattering scream, the stanked man slowly returned to his normal size covered with dust and bruises and fell unconscious.

"Glad that's over" said Randy, "as for Rose…" "As for Rose, what?" asked Rose which appeared behind him "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave, you're out numbered and I can't die just yet" he said and the titan stood behind him "oh, I knew that already" she said, crossing her arms "what do you-UGH!" said the ninja as he felt like his body was betraying him and he kneeled on the floor, forcing his own will to stand. The titan suddenly dissolved and turned into a huge pile of dirt "how dumb do you think I am? Of course you wouldn't die; there's no way the guardian of Norisville would just suicide, he has people to protect. Sure, you would take your own life if it would save them, but since there's still evil lurking, you can't quit now, that's why I took counter measurements, you see, the mushroom you jumped on was covered with a special powder that paralyzes the body, and now that you're immobilized, I'll make sure you die this time" and she sent a sharp vine in his direction, but the vine stopped "what the hell?!" centimeters in front of the vine, stood the heavily hurt Debbie Kang "you're being a really annoying pest, Kang!" she said and she threw he away with the vine "I'll have to admit, I truly enjoyed fighting with you, but I have to do this. At least, I'll look into your face before I kill you, Randy…" she took of the mask, revealing to a shocked Debbie the bleeding face of Randy Cunningham "goodbye, Randy" said Rose as she was about to slash his throat but stopped before even touching it "what's going on?! Why can't I do this?!" she said, trying to force herself to kill him, but looking on his serious face, she only managed to cry "why are you looking at me like that? Don't you see I just wanna be free? I just wish to sleep…" she said getting chocked from her tears.

Randy didn't answer, he just looked at her, as if he was feeling sorry for her "D-D-DAMMIT!" she said, running away. Randy watched her go, until he heard a familiar voice calling for him "Randy!" Howard Weinerman ran towards his best friend "are you ok?" he said trying to help him up, but Randy stood up by himself "you should help HER" he said pointing at Debbie Kang "Debbie?!" said Howard. He lifted her up and Randy came near her "so…I guess you're now going to reopen the 'who's the ninja' case, huh?" Debbie looked at him, smiled and said: "nah, that guy was a mystery for centuries and even the greatest detectives couldn't figure out his identity, but he deserves his privacy. Risking his life every day for the people of Norisville and the world, that guy is the mask of justice, he never had a true face" Randy smiled back at her, but then frowned and said: "I'm sorry for what you saw, I understand your feelings. I'm truly sorry" "it's alright" said Debbie "Theresa might be gone, but she left quite a legacy behind, I just hope that girl makes the right choice" "Yeah, me too" said Randy, looking as the clouds began to clear up.

In Norisville's cemetery, a single ray of light lit up a grave, a white rose grew on it. On the tombstone was written: "Rest in peace, Theresa Fowler, may your light keep purifying the shadows of this world…"

**How was that? Sorry if it was too sad. Still, I hope some of you liked it. Thanks for reading my fanfic so far. Until next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: the siege on nomicon city I

**Hello again, everybody! I'm bringing you the 7****th**** episode of "Randy Cunningham: 11****th**** grade ninja". I know this last few chapters were really sad, so this time I'll try to make them as comic as possible. aFter that, I'll return to the normal structure. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter seven: the siege on Nomicon city- part I**

Randy and Howard were walking down the streets on their way home, discussing regular stuff (as for the sper ninja that protects the world and his friend) "I'm telling you, the Tengu shogun goes WAY beyond the ninja in strength" said Howard "as if!" said Randy "the ninja can lift a building using earth attack" "but that's an ABILITY, can you lift a truck with your hands? Cuz' I sure can" "COULD, Howard, you COULD do that, you now can barely lift a fridge" "and I do that without any special abilities, without your ninja suit, I easily pass you" "well, how about speed? The ninja is definitely faster, as well as more widely armed than the Tengu shogun" "yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Cunningham…"

As they reached Randy's house, they played grave puncher "VII: revenge of the tombstones" for about half an hour, until…

"HOWARD! LOOK!" said Randy pointing at the nomicon that was projecting small, reddish light "the nomicon's lighting up? Huh, after a couple of weeks he wakes up, go figure" "I'm sorry Howard, I must attend the call" "-but we just got quadruple kill! Besides, after this I got go and shape up, you don't keep these cannons with vids!" he said, showing a muscle "Yup, you didn't change at all" said Randy grinning, but when he tried to open the nomicon, it just kept itself closed "what da fu..?" said Randy using every method known to man to open a book: forcing it open, using a wrench, an air hammer, a flamethrower, even ninja crowbar, but no success "damn it! How can I open this fucking book!" said Randy, depressed and on the verge of giving up "How about the sorcerer's key?" asked Howard getting a triple kill "why didn't you mentioned it earlier?!" said Randy waving his bruised hands "because it was way too funny watching you hurting yourself" "I hate you, you know that? Hate you" said Randy as he took out the key and waved it around the nomicon, until a keyhole appeared on its side. Randy put the key inside, turned it around and suddenly the book opened, only instead of sucking his consciousness in, a red tornado emerged from it and began to spin the room around and sucking everything, including Howard's game "no!" said Howard s he dived and caught the console "yay!" cheered Howard, but his victory was cut short after he realized he was diving into a tornado straight into the nomicon "crap." Howard yelled as he fell down "Howard!" Randy jumped straight after him into the unknown. As they fell down, they hit a bunch of trees and hit the solid ground. "Ouch" said Randy "man, did I mentioned I hate this book?" "Like a million times. Now can you just-" Randy stopped and his eyes were so wide open it seemed like they would fall down "uh…Randy? Dude, what happened" asked Howard waving his hand in front of his face "the trees" said Randy pointing at the trees in front of them "what's wrong with the…oh".

Right in front of them, stood a large forest, but unlike the fake paper forests Randy was used to, these were without doubt real; the green leaves on the trees wavered around by the wind, the shining trunks were astonishing, like a beautiful picture of nature taken by an expert photographer and the smell of wet grass and flowers was intoxicating. Randy reached and touched a trunk and felt a well-known wooden sensation "real trees…" Howard bent down and grabbed a bunch of dirt, which slowly poured down like water and got swiped by the breeze "real sand" both boys walked clueless on the mysterious woods "I have been in here only twice, but even I can tell something's weird in this place" said Howard "Yeah, it's we're not in the nomicon anymore…." Said Randy looking around, feeling like they're being watched. Suddenly, someone fell above them "watch out!" said Randy and both he and Howard moved away. Randy put on his mask and Howard went next to him. In front of them, appeared two gigantic lizards wearing shogun armor "don't worry, they're just made out of carton, they're basically harmless…" said Randy before a long, meaty tail whipped him into a tree "yeaaaah, that seemed pretty real to me…" said Howard, ducking another tail whip and running to safety "WHAT-THE-JUICE?!" yelled Randy as he realized those were real monsters, not stank monsters, but real monsters straight from fairy tales and mythology.

"I don't know what's going on, but you guys are going down!" said Randy, pulling out his twin swords and heading straight towards the lizards, but no matter how much he injured them, they just kept healing, although they did seem to feel pain, which just caused them to get more pissed 'this ninja is quite a bother' said one of the lizards telepathically to his friends 'yeah, but remember: the boss said we need to CAPTURE all ninjas. That means that if we kill him, we're done for' said the lizard next to him. As another lizard came to help his friends, he left behind a wooden carriage with a single cloaked figure tied with ropes in it. The figure noticing no one was watching him began to move strangely until he took out his hands while one of them held a knife with the symbol 9 on it and smiled. Meanwhile, Randy was trying his hardest to kill the three lizards, which could obviously kill him with ease, but seemed to be trying to capture him instead. "I'll have to think of something before I'm reptile food…" thought Randy as the armored lizards approached him. Randy covered his head as the lizards jumped five meters high towards him.

Suddenly, a couple of poisonous knives pierced the open spaces in their armor and their skin began to simmer. The creatures released a loud squeak and fell on their backs near Randy. As they turned to look behind them, they spotted the cloaked figure standing there and balancing a knife on his right index finger 'he escaped! We are so dead now' said the one on the left 'shut up! We just need to recapture him, we're unkillable for fuck's sake!' said the one in the middle, taking a knife of his shoulder with his tail and throwing it back at the guy, which dodged the attack with inhuman speed 'attack!' yelled the lizard in the middle to his friends, thinking in the back of his head 'last time we got him by surprise and now we're out of morphium, I hope we didn't do all this for nothing…' s they attacked the guy, he seemed to swipe between them like a fly avoiding a human's hand by a hair every single time "he's good!" said Howard coming next to his injured friend "yeah, but there's something really familiar about that guy…" the cloaked person performed a front flip in the air which ended with a really powerful dropkick on the head of a lizard. When a part of his cloak went down, Randy could see some leather clotting with the mark 9 on it. The lizard's head smashed on the ground making a huge cloud of dust. As the other lizards were confused, he took out a pair of scimitars and slashed their necks. Both lizards fell down and he hurried to Randy and Howard, which just recently began to realize who that guy was. "What ya lookin' at?" he said with an accent Randy knew from the movie 'Pirates of the Pacific' "we must get tha hell outta ere' before they heal emselves'. Right now!" he said as he grabbed the arms of the confused boys and got out of here.

As they got to a distant part of the forest, they sat down and set a camping site "alright, bro, spill it out! Who are you? Is that a ninja suit? What were those monsters and WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?" "Also speak like a regular person, ok? That excessive speech is driving me nuts" applied Howard "Aye! I mean *cough, cough* alright" he took out his cape, revealing a ninja suit partly covered with leather, a big belt filled with knives coming from his right shoulder to his left waist and what seemed like a bandana covering his entire head besides his eyes. He slowly began to speak in a more actual speech "ok, first of all, my name is Johan Belfour, a former sailor from the time Norisville was a huge river, even bigger than the Hudson and I'm also the ninja of the year 1534-" "whoa whoa WHOA! The ninja of 1515?! We're in the freaking 21st century now! How's that possible?" "I'm getting to it, it has to do with this place, and can you listen quietly?" Both boys nodded and listened carefully to him "This place is the real realm of the nomicon, the true world inside his pages, what you visited up until now is the fake world beeteween its pages, and part of you was supposed to come here after learning the final lesson" "What happened?" "When you tried to forcibly 'shloomp' into the ninjanomicon using the key, you ended up activating the old dimensional portal into this place, but let's not go round round, I should better off tell you my story" he said pouring some dust into the campfire.

Images slowly began to form in the fire "you see, the huge city you call Norisville used to be flooded after a giant gazer broke up 500 years ago. I was the ninja guarding the northern port of the city". On the fire, appeared the image of Johan de-suiting behind some barrels, revealing a young, tanned Spanish boy with black hair and eyes, wearing ragged clothes "Johan!" yelled to him a girl with crimson hair and a gipsy dress that ran towards him "Who's that beauty?" asked Howard "Nicole, one of the prettiest girls of the age, which also happened to be my fiancé" the girl and young Johan hugged and kissed and walked home "nice!" said Randy "it was nice, but it didn't last long. On that time, monsters called Yokai from another dimension called the land of shadows came to Norisville, at first we were in a friendly state, until people began to hunt, domesticate and trade them. That time, on a specific trade, a beast ran out "help! Somebody help me!" yelled a trader as he was getting attacked by a giant spider-like Yokai with ribs for legs and a skull face. Before it could stab the man a single poisonous knife stabbed his forehead. The creature released an huge scream as it got attacked by the ninja which slashed four out of his eight legs, forcing the creature to run away "I chased the yokai all day, until…" as the ninja turned around the corner, his eyes widened and he watched in complete horror as his loved one was swallowed by the monster. Filled with rage the ninja charged with an almost inhuman battle cry and slashed the spider over and over again for what seemed like hours until it was cut into such tiny pieces it couldn't regenerate anymore and turned into a pool of blue blood "the Yokai aren't completely unkillable, if you cut them down efficiently enough, you can eliminate them, you can also slay them during the green moon once every 500 years, in which every magic source gets its power amplified by hundreds, which is what I did. Filled with rage and an unpleasable thirst for blood and revenge, I went on a war against them during a green moon and eradicated about 70% of them" on the fire, the pictures swirled so fast it made Howard sick.

There, on the battlefield under what seemed like a stankified moon, was Johan in his ninja suit fighting against a sea of frightening creatures. With a clear bloodthirsty look in his eyes, he went berserk and slayed them incredibly fast, screaming until his throat died out. Some ran away afraid and some hid nearby "trying to finish them once and for all, I consulted the nomicon and asked for its help" the images of blood and guts soon turned into a pacific mountain made of paper "nomicon, please! I beg you!" said a desperate Johan. A couple of letters appeared in front of him 'a ninja must take responsibility for his own actions and mistakes' "I will" promised Johan "but please, you must help me finish those monsters once and for all!" "Are you Sure that's what you want?" asked a voice behind him. Johan turned around and saw another ninja "who are you?" "I'm the third ninja, but it matters not, are you willing to take responsibility for capturing and locking the Yokai away once and for all?" "Yes! I will take it!" "Then here" he said, giving Johan a key that seemed like the sorcerer's key "what's this?" "a key to my world and your future home, you can use it to lock away the Yokai in there forever" Johan snatched the key and shloomped out "after that I returned to the real world and used the key and the book to capture down all the Yokai in this dimension" as Johan turned the key on the book's side lock, it released a giant tornado that sucked him all the monsters, Johan smiled, until he saw a woman with a snow-like dress and white hair holding a baby with a snowflake mark on his forehead and crying. She looked a lot like Nicole. Without understanding what he's doing, Johan tried to send his ninja grappling hook at her, but failed, and as the book sucked his last victim, it close.

"after realizing what I've done, sending so many harmless living beings to oblivion, I couldn't help but regret it for the rest of my life. Even after I died, the part of my soul containing the ninja energy still existed and was sent to the same place they were, but I got to live a glorious eternity while they were locked away in a distant jail inside an abyss. Well, that was until now. Now a guy named Max released all the Yokai and went on an attack against us. He alone was too powerful, but surrounded by an army of invincible monsters, we stood no chance. He captured the other ninjas and those who managed to escape like me are being hunted down by his soldiers" "are things THAT bad?" asked Randy "take a look for yourself" he said, handing him a telescope and pointing at a specific direction in the sky. As Randy looked at that direction with his telescope, he couldn't believe what he was seeing; the ruins of what was clearly once a beautiful city floating in the sky, carriages with different ninjas being carried towards a twisted dark castle and what drove his attention the most was the wooden giant 9's being turned upside-down into 6's, remembering a guy with that number he said: "wait a minute…Max? I know him!" "I'm sure you do. You met him before, but right now, we must protect the key you hold; perhaps Max is using the ninjas and the monsters to fi the nomicon key, but the sorcerer's key is good as well. We must protect the key and find the other somewhere in the mines before he does so we can lock them up for good this time. But first we must stay here for the night, some of them are way more dangerous at night" said Johan "well, at least we have a plan…" said Howard. The three began to sleep and Randy took one last look at the nomicon city before his consciousness went down.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was a little big long, but I updated, right? Hope you liked it. I remind you that if you have any questions just PM me or comment down below and I'll do my best to answer. Bye!**


End file.
